Family Moments
by Moondoe
Summary: Just bits and pieces of X Drake and Basil Hawkins with my OCs, Chitter and Josephine. Chitter is Hawkins' sweetheart and Drake's sister by choice while Josephine he has had a huge crush on since they met. Some occur in AU.
1. The Beginning

The first week X Drake had stayed with the two sisters was when the nightmares were at their worst. He could still smell the smoke and gunpowder while feeling the heavy stickiness of blood and sweat on his hands. He'd woken up screaming the very first night. Neither women commented on his odd behavior, but he could see that they both worried in their own ways. Chitter flittered around him like a hummingbird and gave him small (very much appreciated) touches. Josephine was more reserved to the point it took Drake a few days to recognize her worry: She was constantly nearby and she apparently kept checking up on him during the night.

The first night of the following week, Chitter had slipped into bed with him while he was sleeping to cuddle him. She'd hoped it'd help him not be scared. She had been right, except she hadn't count on the room suddenly going cold. Drake had woken up to her find her face inches from him freezing cold to touch and, in the light, her skin looked blue. She seemed dead. Drake yelled in horror and pushed her out of the bed. He froze when she cried out in pain and confusion, looking over the bed to find her staring up at him.

"Y-you...you were so cold," he stuttered as she climbed back up onto the bed,"You looked...you felt-"

She had smiled at him,"I get that a lot."

He stared at her, realizing the blue tinge to her skin was **not** his imagination. He reached to touch and found her just as cold as before and saw that her eyes were no longer purple, but dark blue. That's when he first learned about Snake Syndrome. He made sure they were wrapped together tight in blankets. The next morning, he realizes that there's no way he could thank her enough.

Chitter had been the one at home when he had pounded on their door. She had been wrapping herself up in all her blankets and robe when he had started away from the house, back into the snow with bitter thoughts of selfish people. It had been her who had dragged him through it and back into the house when he had fallen over and sure death would collect him. She had risked her own life to save a stranger's. Hours later, when he'd finally woken up, it was to the sound of Josephine berating a still shivering and freezing Chitter as she stroked the flame higher and started to cook a stew.

Years later, even though he's "changed sides"...even though he's now considered one of the bad guys, he can still go back to that small cottage. He could still walk through the door to a welcoming squeal of delight, a sudden weight that nearly topples him back out the door, and a woman with an indifferent pose but with warm happy eyes.


	2. I love you

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"emstrongHawkins has trouble vocalizing his affections. Chitter understands, but big brother Drake doesn't./strong/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"emstrongOne Piece and everyone associated with it belongs to Oda./strong/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"emstrongChitter and Josephine are, proudly, mine~/strong/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I love you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was delivered in a soft, montone voice...but not soft enough to hide the sincerity in the words./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Simultaneously, both Drake and Josephine leaned backwards to look into the room. Chitter's back was to them, but even so they could see the blush from the tips of her ears stretching to her shoulders and arms. The woman had one powerful blush. One hand came up to rub her cheek while the other moved back hair from her face. They could just picture the sweet, shy smile on her lips as she cooed back,"I love you, too, Basil."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Josephine slowly turned to Drake who was staring into his glass with a small, self satisfied smile curling one corner of his mouth. He immediately replaced it with a suspiciously innocent one when he caught her looking at him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh no, don't give me that," she said, crossing her arms and giving him a look of her own,"You're thirteen years too old for it. You're doing, I presume?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This time he didn't hide the brilliant smile,"I may have had some words with Hawkins during our last port."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Despite trying to give a baleful glare, the smile she was trying to hold back was twitching the corners of her mouth violently. Finally she gave in and leaned down to press a sweet kiss to Drake's cheek./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You did good, Dori."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"If he had been old enough to pull off the innocent look, he would have stumbled over himself trying to catch up to her and make an excuse for her to do it again. This time, however, he smiled and watched her leave./p 


	3. Clinging

_**This is Chitter and Drake as they're watching Jurassic Park, Drake's favorite movie. They're at the scene when the goat leg lands on the car…**_

 _ **Again, no one in One Piece belongs to me. Josephine and Chitter do belong to me.**_

* * *

Rated G and set in an AUBasil paused in the doorway and Drake knew this must have looked a little awkward: Chitter sitting up high on him and hanging for dear life with eyes widened in excitement, his face pulled in between her breasts, and her nails digging into his head. Basil took it all in a second before a soft chuckle left him.

"Glad I'm not the only one she does that to," was all he said as he settled on the couch beside them. Drake relaxed with an unseen smile.

"Josephine does it, too," he informed the magician after adjusting himself so he could breathe again,"It just takes a bit more to scare and excite her."

Chitter glared at her brother before sliding back down between the two bodies and huffed,"I do not scare easy! I just get startled a lot."

"Oh, yes. Startled a lot. By flickering lights," Drake teased and Basil smirked into his glass.

"Shrunken heads," he murmured and Drake gave him a weird look as Chitter whirled around to glare at him.

"Those things were RIGHT THERE around the corner! You should have seen them, Drake-nii! Hanging from strings like those beads people put in doorways! The process is interesting though, and the lady was nice enough to explain."

"After you were done leaving moons in my neck."

"Right. Around. The corner," Chitter punctuated and knocked her head against Basil's arm.

"You're just really oblivious," Drake said fondly, giving her a little kiss on the temple. Unfortunately for him, this is where the T Rex roared and Chitter squealed. The next thing he knew, she was clinging to him again and squealing "Oh, shit!" so many times. He could see nothing through her arms that were now wrapped around his eyes.

He could still feel Basil's invisible smirk aimed at him.


End file.
